Stunt woman
by Skovko
Summary: Roman is shooting a movie and he's fallen in love with one of the stunt women. She has her final day on set and he has to tell her how he feels before she leaves.


Roman looked at Dallas. He had been looking a lot at her ever since he started working on this movie. He had also gotten to know her and he liked everything about her. He had waited for this moment and now it had finally arrived. They were shooting their one scene together.

She was a stunt woman for one of the stars of the movie. Not the main character. Some new girl that had her first movie role. Roman kept forgetting her name. She was a sweet girl but a bit naive. Dallas on the other hand, she was the type of woman he wanted.

The character was a stereotypical, lesbian woman. A bit butch in her look. Short, spiky hair dyed in a weird mix of blue and green. Where the girl starring had brown eyes, Dallas had matt green eyes that matched the hair. The camera would never see those eyes or her face. Just her body from behind.

"Are you ready for this?" The director, a man named Theodore, asked.  
"I'm ready," Roman answered.  
"Me too," Dallas said.  
"Alright, show him how fast you are," Theodore said.

Roman knew Theodore and Dallas had worked together many times before. He knew a lot about her during all those talks they had had on the set. She had shown him videoclips of some of the crazy stunts she had done before and a few even scared him despite some of the stuff he had pulled off inside a wrestling ring. She almost seemed fearless to him. At least this time she only had to do a fast fighting scene with him.

"And action!" Theodore said.

They went back and forward with a few fast punches. She was faster than him. She spun around, doing a spinning heel kick that sent him down on one knee. She went up on his thigh, jumping up to lock the legs around his throat. They both tumbled down on the ground. The camera zoned in on his face with her legs strangling him.

"And cut!" Theodore said. "Roman, stay where you are. Nanna, swap places with Dallas."

Nanna. That was the actress' name. Not that Roman would remember it by the end of the day anyway. She was forgettable. Not like Dallas. He could never forget her even if he tried. He knew she would haunt him on a daily basis if he didn't do something about it before being done with this movie.

Dallas moved her legs away from his throat and he felt kind of sad that she wasn't the one strangling him anymore. Nanna moved in and placed her legs the exact same way. This was her final scene. Roman would take out a knife and manage to move around enough to stab her in the chest. Another bad guy down, moving on to the rest. He was the hero of the movie.

"And action!" Theodore said.

The scene was over quickly. Nanna might be forgettable but at least she could get the job done. Dallas was watching it all, giving Roman a proud smile once he was done. He beamed in that smile, wanting her to smile that way at him everyday. It was in that exact second he knew he was in love with her.

He went back to his trailer and took a shower to wash all the sweat, dirt and fake blood off him. He knew he had little time to tell her and he didn't want her to leave without knowing. He had killed the role she was stunt woman for today so there was nothing left for her to do on the movie.

He quickly got dressed and ran a brush through his wet hair before moving to her trailer. He took a deep breath when she opened. She looked beautiful in that berry red Summer dress. A very feminine contrast to the butch role she had been stunt woman for.

"Hi, Roman," she smiled brightly. "What brings you here?"  
"How long are you staying?" He asked.  
"I leave tomorrow morning after breakfast," she answered.  
"I came to say goodbye," he said.  
"Come in," she said.

She turned around and walked back into her trailer. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He watched her from behind. That dress hang perfect on her body, covering everything that he dreamed about seeing and touching.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

She turned around and was met by his lips on hers. He hadn't meant to throw himself at her like that but he couldn't help it. She ran her fingers through his still damp hair. A low growl left his throat as he wrapped his arms around her and slowly backed her towards the bed in the other end of the trailer.

Her fingers ran down his body, pulling his shirt off. His lips were back on hers in an instant while her fingers started opening his jeans. He pulled her dress off and pushed her down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and got out of his jeans before joining her on the bed.

He settled between her legs, kissing her again, rolling his crotch against hers. She moaned into the kiss and ran her nails down his back. He kissed down her neck, scraping his teeth over her skin, tasting every part of her that he could reach. He pulled one bra strap down with his teeth while his hands found their way under her to unhook the bra. Two seconds later it landed on the floor.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

He swirled his tongue around one of her nipples, tugging lightly on it with his teeth before moving to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. He kissed down her stomach, leaned back on his knees, and pulled her panties off. They too landed on the floor.

He ran his hands up her thighs, lying down on his stomach, taking in her arousing scent. He ran two fingers down between her lips, hearing her give the slightest of moans. He pushed his fingers inside of her, watching her for a few seconds as he worked them slowly. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. He twisted a sideways smirk before leaning down to run his tongue over her clit.

"Oh god, Roman!" She cried.

She came so fast, faster than he had expected her to. He took pride in that. She had fallen apart because of him. His tongue and his fingers had worked her to perfection. He crawled up her body, kissing her again, feeling her push her palms into his chest. He took the hint and felt down on his back next to her.

It was her turn to kiss down his stomach. He ran his fingers through her hair and enjoyed feeling her lips on his skin. She pulled his boxers off and they too joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. A second later her lips closed around his dick and she slowly took him as far inside her mouth as she could.

"Fuck!" He droned. "Just like that, sweetheart. Just like that."

He kept a hand in her hair but didn't put any pressure on her. She worked him skillfully, slowly increasing in pace. Just as he was about to ask her to stop, she did it on her own. She raised her head with a grin and crawled up his body.

"Close?" She teased.  
"Damn close," he said. "You're fucking good at that."  
"Are you sure you can last for this then?" She asked.  
"Try me," he smirked.

She slid down on his dick and he grabbed her hips tight. He let out a loud moan, a moan that continued into several more when she started rolling her hips and moving up and down. He watched her, seeing how she moved, seeing how lost in pleasure she was too. He felt her start clenching and he squeezed her hips even tighter and started pushing up from underneath. She lost her own movements as she tilted her head back and cried out. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, cumming too although he never wanted to stop. She fell forward down on his chest, completely spent, sighing contentedly. He ran his fingers up and down her back, feeling overly happy about having her in his arms.

"Oh," he suddenly remembered her words when he entered the trailer. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

She raised her head with the cutest, little smile.

"I might be moving to Florida," she said.  
"Really?" He smiled widely.  
"I have a tryout on NXT next week," she said.  
"No shit?" His smile grew even wider.  
"No shit," she smiled too. "I always knew I wanted to either be a stunt woman or a wrestler. I've had fun as a stunt woman so far, so why not try out my other dream too?"  
"You'll totally nail it. You're fast, you're crazy, and you're not scared of pain. You're exactly what they need," he said.

She rolled down next to him. He followed her movements by rolling over on his side so he didn't have to let go of her. He finally had her in his arms and he refused to let go again.

"So if it happens, I'm gonna need a tour guide for Florida," she said.  
"I'm your guy," he grinned.


End file.
